Save Me From Thyself
by LoonyAsLuna
Summary: Clare has drifted far from her true self, Eli is trying to get her to back to her sweet self.  I'm not any good at summaries. BOOM! Idea! Why don't you just read it and tell me? :
1. The Cabin

Clare Edwards... What is there to say about her? She's the love of my life. My best friend. But she doesn't love me in the way I crave her to. But she's with Jake, he must be doing something right.

This cabin was litterally hell. Listening Jake's crap words, trying to get out of trouble with Clare."Alli kissed me. Kissing back was the stupidest thing I've ever done." He practically sucked Alli's face off and he expects her to forgive him that easi-"Really?" My angel said, what has he done to my Clarabelle? "You should know... I was considering kissing Eli..." When I heard that it was like I was made out of air. "...To get back at you..." The angry and frustrated tears filled my eyes as I tried to remain calm, falling down with my hopes.

I clenched my fists and shut my eyes tight. How could she have been so RUDE and selfish? I want my Clare back. Not this monster. "Eli... Are you alright?" I heard Katie asked somewhere in front of me. I could tell there were several faces looking at my angry one. I couldn't be around people right now. I got up and opened the door. "But Eli! There's a murderer on the loose." Marisol said tugging on my sleeve. I looked at a regretful Clare. "Then at least you don't have to worry about being the first to die, because I gladly volunteer."

Taking my eyes off my beauty, I slammed the door shut as I walked outside. I began kicking, screaming, and punching anything and everything I saw. How could she do this to me? She knows how I feel about her. She is fully aware that I, Elijah Orion Goldsworthy, am completely and utterly in love with Clare Diana Edwards. I am going to marry her. But not until she gets back to her sweet old self. I heard something pop on my wrist. I looked down and sure enough, the was a bone sticking straight out. The areas around it were a purple-red color. I let out a belated scream. "Eli!" My lady cried out. I didn't care if I had broken my wrist. I continued to punch and kick. All I wanted was for her to love me back.

Hot tears were running down my pale face. Everything was blurred. I felt my knees begin to give out. Thanks to gravity if I fell straight down, but before I could hit the floor Drew had caught me. They carried me inside and put me on a couch. Clare ran off and found a wash cloth. She ran it under cold water and placed it on my forehead. I mumbled something that sounded like a thanks. Why is she helping me? Katie grabbed my hand. "It's definitely broken." I nodded and she went to get some ice. "You don't need to take care of me. I'll be okay." "I'm sorry..." Clare whispered. I need her to smile. I played out my imfamous smirk.

It was me who found her in the woods, not Jake. She'd said she was glad it was me. Where was Jake? "Guys these are parents..." I heard someone say as I was pulled from Clare's eyes. Jake was standing in the door with Helen and a man. Clare hugged Helen; who looked disapprovingly at me.

The rest of the night I spent starring at the back of my eye lids. At about three in the morning I woke up to a small curly head figure lying next to me on the couch. She laid her head on my chest and I kissed the top of her head. I don't know why she was lying next to me and not Jake, but I was in too much pain to notice. "I missed you so much Clare," " I missed you too, Eli." After that I don't remember much. Just Clare offering me a ride home from the cabin. Sitting in the same car as Jake was going to be a disaster, but it was a hell of a love better than biking all the way back to town.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there :) <strong>

**This is the first chapter and I should be uploading a second in the next few hours(If I don't fall asleep). **

**Review and let me know what you think.(: Also if you have any ideas I will gladly take them and try to incorporate them into the story line.**


	2. The Harold Song

The Harold Song

* * *

><p>(Clare's POV)<p>

Don't get me wrong. Things with Jake were great... For someone else. I wish I had never given up Eli. I had some of the best times with him. He protected me and just generally made me happy. Jake just doesn't have that... _oomph_, you know?

Eli.

Eli.

Eli.

Elijah Goldsworthy.

I chanted his name, hoping he would appear. I reached my hand up to my ear, remembering when we got matching Helix piercings. I forgot all about it. I know I need to end things with Jake. But what if it hurts me more than it hurts him? All I can think about is Eli right now. His shaggy black hair, absolutely stunning Jade green eyes, the fact that he doesn't care what people think about him, his favorite gray Dead Hand shirt that I know he would wear everyday if he could, his trademark guitar pick necklace, and of course the infamous smirk that sends me to Heaven and back. God Eli Goldsworthy, why do I have to love you?

I grabbed a piece of paper.

_Dear Elijah Goldsworthy, _

_I need to apologize to you. Unfortunately I can't do this to your face. Who knows if you'll even find this note. I'm sorry for how terrible I've been to you. You're right, I've been blinded by him. I can't talk to him about anything that I can talk to you about. True love hurts, right? Please forgive me. I want to be what we were before. I miss riding around town with you in Morty. I still remember that night in the hospital, I was so scared, Eli. Loosing you permanently would kill me. I know its going to take some work for you to completely forgive me, but I'm willing to try. If you would meet me at The Dot after school and we can catch up._

_Love, Clarabelle Edwards._

I folded it up and put it on my bedside table. Wednesday, when we return to school, I'll put it in his locker.

He was the best thing in the world to me and now he's gone. Tired, I decided to retire from my bed; not being able to concentrate on my book anyway. I dreamt of Eli again.

_We were at the park. I was swinging and he was pushing me. I turned around so I could look at him. He suddenly stopped the swing by wrapping his arms around me, pulling me forward which resulted in me landing on top of him. I giggled. He smiled and looked him to my eyes. Everything was perfect. All of the sudden he looked worried. I looked up at the now black sky. When I turned back to him, he was gone. _

"Eli, don't leave me!" I said as I awoke. My mom came in the room and all I could do was crying into her until I had no more tears. I realized why I haven't liked sleeping alone these past few months. The harsh ghost of my decisions eats me in my slumber from the inside out.

(Eli's POV)

Since Clare had left me, I had developed a severe case of insomnia. CeCe had taken me to the doctor to get my wrist check out. Katie was right, I did break it. But you know, I'd break my whole body if it meant getting Clare back. I swear, this girl would be the death of me. Why did I have to crash Morty? Things could have been so much better. Then again, she always hated Morty. I remember taking her to her first Dead Hand concert. She hated all the loud music. She just wanted it all to be happy. Since she left I've felt like I'm not breathing. Like I'm walking threw life, but I cant feel it. I need her back. She was my muse, my inspiration, my love, and no matter how hard I fight it, the love of my life.

Then there is Imogen. I have no feelings for her other than utter annoyance. She tries so hard to be what I want. Sometimes I feel bad but she just isn't Clare. My Clare. I wonder if Clare every thinks about me. I feel so alone in my dark room, as I turn out my bedside lamp. My last thought before drifting to sleep?_ I **must** get her back._


	3. The One That Got Away

**The One That Got Away**

**To verbal-acuity77, you inspire me. Enemy was by far the best Eclare Fic I've ever read.**

* * *

><p>(Eli's POV)<p>

In another life, maybe she'd love me. Maybe she'd want me back. She was the Sylvia Plath to my Ted Hughes. Jake had let it slip out that she took out her Helix. That was all I thought about as Adam and I walked to my locker. I opened it and a piece of notebook paper fell out. It was from Clare...

_I need to apologize to you. Unfortunately I can't do this to your face. Who knows if you'll even find this note. I'm sorry for how terrible I've been to you. You're right, I've been blinded by him. I can't talk to him about anything that I can talk to you about. True love hurts, right? Please forgive me. I want to be what we were before. I miss riding around town with you in Morty. I still remember that night in the hospital, I was so scared, Eli. Loosing you permanently would kill me. I know its going to take some work for you to completely forgive me, but I'm willing to try. If you would meet me at The Dot after school and we can catch up._

_Love, Clarabelle Edwards. _

I smirked as I folded it, shoved it in my bag and walked to my next class.

Damn you Clare Edwards, you're already forgiven.

Honors English was my next class. I knew Clare would be in this class so it would be perfect for me to accept her invitation. When I was younger my dad would tell me, if I found a girl that made me feel good, never let her go, well I've failed Bullfrog but maybe I can't win her back. Maybe I should've treated her better. I wasn't on my medicine back then. I put in my headphones with no intention of listening to Ms. Dawes, it was the same first day of school routine anyway. And of course the first song to play was Yellow by Coldplay. Clare loved this song. I scoffed at the irony. I was a senior this year, which upset me knowing I had one more year left with Clare. She was a junior this year.

She should know what she means to me. "Mr. Goldsworthy?" Ms. Dawes interrupted, "Do you mind?" She said holding up a CD labelled 'LOVE ROULETTE'. "Go for it..." She put the it in and I saw myself and Fiona appear on the screen.

"Eli, come on were almost done just follow the script." She begged me.

"What script? There is no script, you can't write your life!" I screamed. "No matter how much all of you want a happy ending, you can't have it. I tried to write one but it's impossible. I rewrote and rewrote but things kept changing. And I hurt people and I knew they were hurting but I didn't stop because your mind tricks you. It tricks you into thinking that things are fine. They're not fine. Nothing is fine. It's all wrong! I'm all wrong. That's it. There's no happy ending." I pulled out my lighter and set the papers on fire. I sat on my knees and watched my work burn. The audience clapped. Ms. Dawes shut the TV off. The class began clapped and whistling. I looked at Clare, tears were welling up in her baby blue eyes as she too clapped. "Eli can you tell us what your inspiration was?" Ms. Dawes asked. "A dream I had." Adam squeezed my shoulders with excitement. Class ended and Clare and I walk out together. "I'll meet you there, there is something I have to take care of first.


	4. The Scientist

**The Scientist**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my sister Dream Write.**

* * *

><p>(Clare's POV)<p>

I met Jake by his truck. "Hey Sweetheart what took you so long?" He asked. "I'm going to the dot with a friend... I think we should break up. I can't hurt my mom anymore. You're turning me into a monster, we're just not meant to be together. I'm sorry, Jake. I'll see you at home." And with that I just left. I know I should feel bad about it all but I just don't. I haven't been this happy in a long time. I wonder what Eli is going to think. I should've invited Adam to come with us... What if it ends badly?

When I approached The Dot I didn't care about any of that as I saw him. He was wearing a white Dead Hand shirt under his red uniform.

(Eli's POV)

I watched her as she got closer and closer to The Dot. I was sitting at our favorite table, right by the window. The sun reflected on her cinnamon hair and porcelain skin making her look even more like a goddess. She was smiling, I couldn't help but smile as well. She walked in and I handed her her Sweet Tea. She hugged me and we sat down.

"I didn't mean what I said in the Cabin..." That was the first thing she said. I was shocked. "I wanted to kiss you, not to get back at Jake, just because I want to be with you."

"But what about-" "We broke up. I've never been more happy. He was awful. He made me feel so bad about myself. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't do anything without you. Your play... it was spectacular. You did a really good job on it, Eli."

"Clare, we can't just jump into the relationship. You know that. That's exactly what happened last time and that ended badly." I said. There was silence. "Did I tell you I'm getting Morty fixed? I mean... I know you hated him... But he was the best car I've ever had. We made a lot of memories in Morty." I ordered another Pepsi as I sipped down the remainder of my first one.

"Can you forgive me for walking out that night?" She asked desperately. "Clare, I forgave you the second I saw you." She smiled softly. He hair had grown four or five inches over the summer. I must admit, it complimented her nicely. I had gotten a hair cut a few weeks ago and decided to quit straightening it regularly. She was wearing a White shirt under her blue school uniform. Her blue eyes pierced into my soul. "How are your parents." I knew Jake had never cared for knowing about her dad, but I was there threw it all.

"My dad and I don't talk very often anymore. My mom got remarried like you know. But honestly, I'd like Glen a lot more if Jake hadn't come with him. How are CeCe and Bullfrog?" She had been quite close with CeCe when we were together and CeCe really missed her. "They miss you." After an hour or so of talking I decided to walk her home because it was getting dark outside. When we walked up to her door, she hugged me good bye and I kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, "Yes, you will." She said quite stunned that I kissed her cheek. I then walked off.

As I was walking home a figure walked up and punched me. "Hey, Emo Boy, miss me?" I knew that voice. I pushed him and he tackled me, his friends kicking me while I was down. They ran off after a few minutes. I was on all fours coughing up blood. I finally felt good enough to get up and walk the rest of the short distance home. This never would have happened if I had Morty.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me, what do you guys think of the story so far?<strong>


	5. Better Than Revenge

**This whole chapter is a flashback for Eli from when he and Fitz had conflict.**

* * *

><p><strong>Better Than Revenge<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>FLASHBACK<span>**

(Eli's POV)

I, innocently, pull into a parking spot one glorious morning. When Mark Fitzgenerald walked over to my car and pulled the silver skull off of my hood. Clare walked up to me trying to ease the tension.

"Just give me my skull back, apologize, and we can go on with our lives like the other doesn't exist." I say.

"Okay, Emo Boy, I'm sorry... About you're nads." "About my na- Oh!" I mumbled words of pain as he kicked me in my... you know. "I apologized." He said matter-a-factly as he threw my skull at me. "Is there anything I can do? Are you okay?" Clare asked. "Just... Don't... Touch... Me..." I am sooo getting back at him for this. I refuse to be his pathetic victim. I had a plan. And I will win this.

"What do you think he has going on threw that head?" Clare asked Adam.

"I can't tell you that, but please don't get involved. He doesn't want you getting hurt." I walked up to Clare and passionately kissed her.

"What are we talking about?" I asked, "Your crazy ways." Clare answered. I just smirked.

After school I went with Fitz to buy Cigarettes to show him that the fake I.D works. When He walked up to me, I pushed him. He pushed me back. Little did he know that I had previously called the police about a fight. Fitz punched me repeatedly, I didn't fight back at all. Of course once he heard sirens he started running but it was too late, they had already shown up. They pinned us up against the wall and did a body search.

I couldn't help but smirk, I felt extremely power. He will not get away with all he's done. It stops here. Or so I thought.

Later that week, the day of 'Vegas Night', Clare tries to get Fitzy-Boy and I to make peace. She tells me she is going with him and if she doesn't he'll hurt me. At the dance Fitz pulled a knife on me, I never want to hear Clare scream out of terror again. He went to jail that night.

He should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge. "When I was younger I was bullied. I can't let them continue to bully me. I just can't."

"Eli, you're not a little kid anymore."

"Well neither are the bullies."

I don't really have a lot of friends at Degrassi. I have Clare and Adam and that's about it. People don't really understand me. They think I'm crazy. That is very true.

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a short little chapter about the Eli-Fitz relationship. Hmm... I wonder who jumped Eli in the previous chapter? Review and let me know what you think. I could use some inspiration.<strong>


	6. Think Twice

**Think Twice**

* * *

><p>(Eli's POV)<p>

Once I got to my house I crashed. When I woke up to get ready for school I tried to clean up my wounds. I still had a black eye and bruises all around my body. I didn't even bother shaving. I put on a black V-neck and my blue uniform. And I was off to another day of school. I don't know how on earth I would explain to Clare the retched thing that happened to my face. My mind wondered to Adam, who had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. I would have to ask him to come over this weekend. I hadn't seen him since the accident. I finally reached school and went to my first class which was World History. We were beginning to study the Cold War.

"The Cold War was an economic competition between the Communist World—primarily the Soviet Union and its satellite states and allies—and the powers of the Western world, primarily the United States and its allies. Although the chief military forces never engaged in a major battle with each other, they expressed the conflict through military coalitions, strategic conventional force deployments, extensive aid to states deemed vulnerable, proxy wars, espionage, propaganda, conventional and nuclear arms races, appeals to neutral nations, rivalry at sports events, and technological competitions such as the Space Race..." His words began to fade out.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote down _'Hey Adam, want to hang out this weekend? Maybe double date? You and Fiona, Clare and I?' _I passed it to Adam. He read it and nodded his head. After a few moments he passed it back. _'Movie and then Little Miss Steaks?'_ He wrote. I nodded. We sat in the very back of the classroom and didn't need to worry about getting in trouble. _'What happened to your face?' 'Fitz jumped me last night when I was taking Clare home.' _He nodded and mouthed 'Oh'.

The first half of the day went by in a blur. Then after lunch I had Ms. Dawes's class. When I walked in, the first thing I saw was Miss Clarabelle Edwards. I took the seat next to her. "Hey." She said smiling brightly until she noticed my face. She stood up and yelled "What happened? Who did this to you!" I motioned for her to sit and calm down. "Last night after I dropped you off, Fitz and his friends jumped me. It's not a big deal."

"It is too a big deal, Eli! They could have killed you!" She yelled.

"Clare, it'll be all right. I'll handle it. He isn't going to get between us again, I wont let him." I said, as I hugged her trying to calm her down. But she was right. I had no idea to handle this. I, Elijah Goldsworthy, the man who is obsessed with death, was scared.

Ms. Dawes walked in and started class. She assigned us groups. I of course was paired with Clare, Fiona, and Adam. I'm starting to think she wants us to be together. The assignment was that we had to write a tragedy. Like a lot of Shakespeare's plays, one of his most famous tragedies was Romeo and Juliet. For a play or story to be a tragedy it has to:

The stage—in both comedy and tragedy—should feature noble characters. Noble characters should not be depicted as vile.Tragedy deals with affairs of the state (wars, dynastic marriages); comedy deals with love. For a work to be tragic, it need not have a tragic endingAlthough purgation of emotion should be the goal of tragedy, this is only an ideal. In conformity with the moral codes of the period, plays should not show evil being rewarded or nobility being degraded

After we write said Tragedy we must perform it for the class. We immediately started writing down idea's and within ten minutes we had our play ready. We would go over it during class this next few week, make our costumes and props then we would perform in two weeks for the class. This class flew by. I walked Clare home after school much to her disapproval at the thought of me getting beaten up again.

* * *

><p><strong>I have so much in store for this story. XD Oh, my god, I just can't wait.<strong>


	7. Unfaithful

**Unfaithful**

**Most of this chapter will be in Ms. Dawes's POV**

* * *

><p>(Eli's POV)<p>

The four of us walk out on stage and I look out to the audience. I see Ms. Dawes and 20 or so students looking confused and worried. It was dark, the only light was coming from my lighter. I smirked at the irony and began my monolog.

"This is not a happy story," I started, "this is The Tragedy of Eliot and Clara, written by Fiona Coyne," She waved, "Clare Edwards," She curtsied, "Adam Torres," and "Eli Goldsworthy."

(Ms. Dawes's POV)

The four of them exited the stage and when the curtains came up two of them were sitting at a table.

Adam: "Good morning, Clara. How did you sleep?"

Clare: "Good, Adrien, how about you?"

Adam: "Great! I must be getting to work." _(Kisses her hand and exits.)_

Clare: _(Sighs)_ "Oh, adultery is the most painful of crimes! I wish I could catch him in the act so I could divorce that beast and marry the one I truly love!" (_Throws her hand down and sobs loudly. curtains close)_

Adam is scene wearing a suit and Fiona is in a work dress. They appear to be in a heavy and passionate kiss.

Adam: "Oh Phoebe! You must promise me you will never speak of this to my wife!" _(He holds her head in his hands.)_

Fiona: "Oh, of course!" _(He puts her on top of a desk and continues kissing her)_

Clare: "Adrien, Phoebe?" _(She begins crying, throws her ring and food at Adam.)_

_(She runs into someone.)_ Clare: "Oh, my god! I am so sorry!" _(She looks up and sees who she ran into.)_

Eli: "Clara? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Is Adrien okay?" _(He holds her by the shoulders.)_

Clara: "No he's not okay. I'm going to get the divorce papers right now. He's cheating on me!"

Eli: _(Holds her while she cries and takes her to his house.)_ "Clara, I must admit something... I've been in love with you since the first time I ever saw you."

Clara: "Oh, Eliot, I am so glad it was you who found me. I love you too!"

Eli: "Then marry me. No one has to know." _(He whispers taking her head in his hands.)_

Clara: "I want everyone to know." _(Kisses him.)_

The curtains close and when they open they reveal Adam and Fiona sitting at a table.

Adam: "I can't believe I did that. I wanted to be with you, Phoebe, but I shouldn't have cheated. I should have divorced her first."

Fiona: "At leave we all can be with the one we want now." _(Kisses his cheek and the light go off.)_

Eli appears center stage. "Two months later Clara and Eliot are married when they find out Eliot has cancer."

Clare: "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" _(She holds his hand while he lays in a hospital bed.)_

Eli: "I could use a kiss from the most beautiful girl on earth." _(He sickly smirks.)_

Clare: _(kisses him.)_

Suddenly the heart monitor goes off as doctors rush in and pull Clare off stage.

Clare: "No! Eliot! No!" _(She cries)_

There are several gasps in the audience.

Eli: "I love you, Clara!"

The lights go out. They come back on to show a doctor talking to Clare. Their voices inaudible. Clare shakes her head in sinks to the floor barring her head in her hands. Fiona hugs her while Adam rubs her back. All three of them were crying.

The next scene shows Clare in a dimly lit room.

Clare: "I drink to you, Eliot." _(She whispers, taking the poison. She falls over and dies.)_

The lights fade. The audience cheers and clap as the four of them, hand in hand, walk out on the stage. They all take a bow, smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? <strong>


	8. Ciritcal

**Critical**

* * *

><p>(Eli's POV)<p>

Although Clare and I have been getting close the past month, we still hadn't officially decided to get together. As mildly Psychotic as it sounds, all I could think about when I'm with her is getting her to kiss me.

I can't eat. I can't breathe without her. I asked her to meet me at the park. When she got there I took her face in my hands, and kissed her as passionately as I could. After what seemed like forever, I released her.

"I can't be without you anymore. You're the air I breathe, the reason I'm even alive. I have such strong feelings for you, Clare. Why can't we just be together?" The tears came pouring down my face. "Jake's not in the picture so there shouldn't be anything in between us. But there still is." I kicked a tree. "I love you so much. This is critical. I'm sorry I crashed Morty. It was stupid and dangerous and cost me the love of my life. I'm standing here begging for you to take me ba-" She cut me off my kissing me again, but suddenly she pulled away, "Do you ever stop talking?" I smirked and kissed her again.

As cliché as it is, it started pouring. Not just a few little droplets. Pouring. As in, we were soaking wet. We ran under the shelter. I began to cry tears of joy. I have my Clarabelle back.

I look into her baby blue eyes and kiss her cheek as we continued watching the raindrops hit the pavement.

I had to get back to my house before Adam did; he was staying over tonight.

(Clare's POV)

I walked threw my door, to be greeted by my mother. She could tell I was overly happy as the smile on my face had yet to vanish.

"Why are you all wet and what's got you all excited sweetie?" She said.

"Mom, I'm dating Eli again. But before you tell me no, it wont work. I love Eli and he loves me. Nothings going to change that."

She sighed, "Sit down, Clare."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Sweet heart, you know how I feel about Eli. However, I haven't seen you smile this much in months. Why don't you invited him over for dinner, say, tomorrow so I can get to know the real him?" She smiled softly.

"That would be amazing!"

Next day (Eli's POV)

"So Eli, what do you plan on perusing?" Glen asked me.

"Theatre." I said smiling continuing to look at my plate, I hadn't been this nervous for a while.

"Theatre, really? My goodness, Helen, we might have the next Shakespeare on our hands!"

I only chuckled. I noticed Jake had been shooting daggers at me. Clare grabbed my hand under the table.

"Eli wrote the school play last year. You know the one that I covered?" She said.

"Really, is that so. You must be very talented. We've heard wonderful things about you." Helen said.

"I like to think so," finishing my potatoes.

"Jake what's got you so quiet?" Glen asked his son.

"Just the mutt sitting at our table." He mumbled. "Ow." He said as Clare kicked him. He got up and walked from the room.

I picked at my food. Everyone heard his comment. "Don't listen to him." Clare whispered squeezing my hand.

When dinner was over Clare and I were outside her front door.

"Thanks for inviting me over." I said.

"Thanks for coming." She chuckled a bit, "Unfortunately it could have gone better."

Then I kissed her. "I love you, Clare. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elijah." She smiled and watched me walk off.

I remembered how I had been jump that night. I still had scars. Some visible and others not.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not really sure what my plan for this chapter was, all I know is that it had to be done. I've edited it over and over. But I think its suitable right now. Enjoy and review :)<strong>


	9. Lost In You

**Lost In You**

**This chapter is dedicated to claire3loves3music for being the first to review.**

* * *

><p>"Valentine's Day is coming up soon, everyone! And I have a project that is perfect for the holidays!" An enthusiastic Ms. Dawes stated. "Because it's a Valentine's Day project, I'm allowing you to pick your partners. You will pick a poem and then write a report telling me how it reminds you of your partner and how it make you feel. Best of luck."<p>

I moved over to Clare, "Hey Beautiful." I smiled as she blushed. "So I was thinking about Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe?" I was quite fond of Poe, I find him inspiring and much like myself.

_It was many and many a year ago, _  
><em>In a kingdom by the sea, <em>  
><em>That a maiden there lived whom you may know <em>  
><em>By the name of Annabel Lee; <em>  
><em>And this maiden she lived with no other thought <em>  
><em>Than to love and be loved by me. <em>

_I was a child and she was a child, _  
><em>In this kingdom by the sea; <em>  
><em>But we loved with a love that was more than love- <em>  
><em>I and my Annabel Lee; <em>  
><em>With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven <em>  
><em>Coveted her and me. <em>

_And this was the reason that, long ago, _  
><em>In this kingdom by the sea, <em>  
><em>A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling <em>  
><em>My beautiful Annabel Lee; <em>  
><em>So that her highborn kinsman came <em>  
><em>And bore her away from me, <em>  
><em>To shut her up in a sepulchre <em>  
><em>In this kingdom by the sea. <em>

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven, _  
><em>Went envying her and me- <em>  
><em>Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know, <em>  
><em>In this kingdom by the sea) <em>  
><em>That the wind came out of the cloud by night, <em>  
><em>Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee. <em>

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love _  
><em>Of those who were older than we- <em>  
><em>Of many far wiser than we- <em>  
><em>And neither the angels in heaven above, <em>  
><em>Nor the demons down under the sea, <em>  
><em>Can ever dissever my soul from the soul <em>  
><em>Of the beautiful Annabel Lee. <em>

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams _  
><em>Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; <em>  
><em>And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes <em>  
><em>Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; <em>  
><em>And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side <em>  
><em>Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride, <em>  
><em>In the sepulchre there by the sea, <em>  
><em>In her tomb by the sounding sea.<em>

I started my report... (A/N: I'm not going to write the report because I'm way to lazy.)

Surprisingly I finished before the bell rang, so I watched Clare write hers.

"You're so cute when you concentrate." I smirked. "Shut up." She blushed

"Do you have plans for Valentine's Day?" I asked her. "I hoping my charming boyfriend asks me on a date." She smiled.

"I planned on seeing if Adam and Fiona wanted to double date." I said.

"That'd be great, Eli." She smiled, that smile that made me melt. "Then it's a date." I smiled back.

I had previously gotten Morty fixed but today was the first day I got to drive him. I was so excited, I ran to my car, Clare trailing behind me as best she could. I slammed the door shut and blast the radio on. My Darkest Hour by Scary Kids Scaring Kids was playing.

_You left me at the altar_  
><em>My heart in my hand<em>  
><em>I am tired and broken<em>  
><em>Haunted by memories of<em>  
><em>The life you've stolen<em>  
><em>I am tired and broken<em>

I sang to it with all my heart. Clare suddenly changed the station. Monster by Paramore was playing.

_I'll stop the whole world_  
><em>I'll stop the whole world<em>  
><em>from turning into a monster, and eating us alive<em>  
><em>Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?<em>  
><em>But now that you're gone the world is ours <em>

"Better." She said smiling. I sighed. I wanted to listen to my music but I didn't want to upset Clare. She began singing. It was a beautiful sound.

Tonight I was going to Adam's house. After I dropped Clare off, I went home to get clothes and such. When I got in my car I put my Dead Hand CD in and blasted it as loud as I wanted.

Unfortunately, The Torres house wasn't far from mine, only about a song and a half got played.

* * *

><p><strong>-sigh- Next chapter will be more exciting. <strong>


	10. Beside You

**Beside You**

* * *

><p>(Eli's POV)<p>

Adam, Clare, Fiona, and I were sitting around a table at Pizza Leslie. We were laughing and just generally having a good time.

"Just say it Adam, you know you love her." I teased.

"Fine, Fiona Coyne, I love you." He said kissing her hand.

"I love you too." She blushed.

Then my phone started ringing. "Hello, CeCe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's you father... You need to get to the hospital." and with that I bolted out the door throwing Clare into the passengers side and speeding down the road to the hospital.

Once we got there we were greeted with a puffy eyed CeCe.

"We were waiting to tell you... Your father was diagnosed with cancer a few months ago. I'm so sorry baby boy."

"I need to see him." I walked to his room.

"Hey, sweetie." He said dryly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The angry tears started falling down my face.

"Eli... We didn't want you to worry."

"Of course I'm going to worry, my greatest role model is dying. What did you expect me to feel?"

"Elijah, calm down."

"I love you so much, I only have a few hours left. I need you to do something for me. I need you to take care of your mother. I also need you to marry Clare because honestly son, she's as good as it gets. I know you're scared. I know it'll be hard, but you have to take your medicine, it's just going to be worse if you don't. If you ever start to feel alone, talk to someone, please. Baby boy, I'll always be here, watching you, making sure you are safe. I'll see my grandchildren, don't worry about that. Just look up, and I'll be there."

Then a beeping sounded off. "Tell CeCe I love her."

Doctors pulled my limp body out of the room.

About 30 minutes of waiting, the doctor came out and gave us the news we didn't want to her. I began crying in longing for my father.

Clare hugged me tightly as she too, was crying. "I'll always be by your side Eli. I love you."

"Just remember how much he loved us, sweetheart." CeCe cried.

* * *

><p>Three Years Later (Eli's POV)<p>

Clare and I married on April 22.

We have two twin boys and a baby girl on the way.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the story. I'm sorry, I ran out of idea's and I just knew it had to be done. I'm writing an ImogenFitz fic so when I post it check it out. Goodbye for now guys. :)3**


End file.
